El Otro libro
by Lohengrin NightWalker
Summary: Un mago en busca de revancha iguala la balanza. Deja que Shaoran Li encuentre un libro que esconde habilidades tan grandes como el libro de Clow. Y mientras ambos cazan las cartas, ambas reencarnaciones solucionan cuentas sin saldar de su pasado...
1. Default Chapter

EL OTRO LIBRO

PR"LOGO

☯*☯*☯*☯*☯*☯*☯

-Aquí en Japón se respira un aire diferente –reflexionó una voz, al bajar del enorme Boeing 747 que lo había traído desde su país natal. No es un adulto. Ni siquiera es un joven. Es un niño. De unos 10 años, que viene junto con alguien mayor. Un sirviente. Un confidente. El niño es como todos los de su edad. Altura similar, gustos similares. 

Aunque...aquel muchachito de cabellos rubios y fríos ojos grises esconde algo más bajo aquella apariencia. Ingresa a la gigantesca mole del edificio aeroportuario, a disponerse a recoger su equipaje, cuando una sensación conocida lo invade por completo.

En ese momento aterriza un vuelo proveniente de la lejana Inglaterra. Su mirada se estrecha, y su rostro se contrae en un gesto de enojo al comprobar a la persona que llega en ese avión. Toma su equipaje, y cuando se dispone a retirarse, se encuentra a unos metros de "esa" persona. Cabello negro y ojos azules opacados por un par de lentes. No hay duda, es él. 

El otro muchachito también lo escudriña con ojos fríos. Los demás parecen haber quedado fuera de toda discusión, hasta que uno de ellos habla

-¿Nos conocemos? Su rostro me es tan familiar... –dijo el de cabellos negros

-Realmente creo que sí –dijo el rubio –creo que si nos hemos visto antes Clow... ¿o debería llamarte Eriol Hiragizawa?

El otro muchacho casi sufre un colapso nervioso al escucharlo. Lo miró con cuidado. No cualquiera es capaz de hacer eso, un jueguito que a él mismo le gustaba practicar con los demás. Los otros dos acompañantes lo miraron, y uno de ellos, que parecía un gato negro con alas de ¿mariposa?, le inquirió por su identidad.

-Silencio... –dijo con voz autoritaria aquel misterioso niño. Al momento el gatito se quedó callado -¿sorprendido entonces Clow? Si mal no recuerdo, era tan difícil darte una sorpresa...

-¿Tú aquí? –preguntó entonces Eriol. Al parecer lo reconoció -¿Eöl?

-Eöl murió hace 600 años, Hiragizawa –dijo el rubio –mi nombre es Drake Bathory-Kereshtur –mientras hablaba sacó un envoltorio. Lo miró momentáneamente, y dijo en una exhalación –sabes donde ir...

Entonces el empaque brilló y desapareció de su mano. El chico sonrió complacido. Ya estaba hecho...

-Clow cards...pensé que habías dicho que si el sello se libera el mundo se sumiría en la catástrofe...eres un melodramático –dijo mientras recogía su maleta y se marchaba –pero veo que alguien con grandes habilidades las recolecta –Eriol le lanzó una mirada de advertencia –no te preocupes...mientras ella no se cruce en mi camino, no le sucederá nada –dijo mientras ya se perdía entre aquel mar de gente

-¿Quién era él amo Eriol? –preguntó entonces Nakuru, que contra su costumbre, guardó silencio mientras el chico estuvo allí presente

-Una sombra del pasado –dijo Eriol –bien, mi amigo, me complace mucho volver a verte

☪*☪*☪*☪*☪*☪*☪

-Señor, ¿qué hará ahora que él está aquí? –preguntó el sirviente al joven Bathory

-Hiragizawa cree que soy un tonto –dijo él con una media sonrisa –cree que no sé que él no estaba en sus planes, pero sí en los míos. Si le toca un cabello, me las pagará a mi, es todo –sentenció mientras subía a un lujoso Aston Martin –conociéndolo como lo conozco, sé que se ingeniará cualquier cosa para lograr su cometido. En eso somos tan parecidos...

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más señor? –el joven asintió -¿por qué precisamente él?

-Clow parece que sentía una debilidad enervante por las flores, especialmente por las flores de cerezo. En cambio, la mía son los animales solitarios. En especial los lobos...–dijo con una sonrisa –de repente lo sacude una sensación fugaz –las Clow cards...libres por ahí, aunque pronto no serán las únicas –y una sonrisa fugaz fue el último gesto que pudo observar el buen sirviente –pronto comenzará un muy divertido juego. Ya están todos los actores, y el primer acto va a comenzar...

Notas: me lo encontré un día, y ni siquiera recordaba haberlo escrito. No pierdo nada con publicarlo y ustedes nada con leerlo, así que espero que les agrade ^^

NightWalker


	2. Capítulo 1

EL OTRO LIBRO

I: El primer encuentro

☯*☯*☯*☯*☯*☯*☯

Llévame contigo, cuídame con tiento, pues soy tu maestro de hechicería y encantamiento...yo soy la llave a los poderes misteriosos...si los malversas se volverán tenebrosos...

-¿Dónde...? –se preguntó una confundida voz. Mira a su alrededor, y están lloviendo las Clow cards. La torre de Tokio se alza a toda su altura. Su mirada cayó sobre la torre. Estaban combatiendo allí, pero de un momento a otro le dio la espalda a la torre. Se veía una oscuridad densa. No sabía que había más allá de la negrura, pero avanzó hasta lo que parecía ser el filo de un tejado bastante alto. Sin quererlo, se puso en precario equilibrio, y de un momento a otro cayó, internándose en la profunda oscuridad.

-¡NO! –fue el grito ahogado del joven Shaoran Li. Su frente estaba coronada por suaves gotas de sudor. Se incorporó y miró el reloj. Las 5:30 de la mañana. Fue al baño y aunque estuvo en la ducha más tiempo de lo normal, aún así salió con tiempo de sobra para marcharse a la escuela. Desayunó, se despidió del amable Wei, y se marchó a paso lentísimo. 

Caminaba con paso monótono, cuando pasó frente al parque. Alguien estaba allí; parecía esperarlo. Estaba de espaldas al rey pingüino, y señaló hacia su flanco derecho. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, puesto que allí colgaba el amuleto de su espada. Su mano palpó el susodicho flanco, sin quitar la mirada de aquel lugar, pero algo logró distraerlo. Una voz femenina

-Buenos días Li –la voz de Tomoyo Daidouji desde su auto -¿qué haces allí?

-Yo... –balbuceó Shaoran, señaló hacia el parque desierto

-¿Eh? –la joven Daidouji pareció confundida –pero si allí no hay nada...

-¿Qué? –ahora era él quien parecía "despertar" –pero... –lo dicho por Tomoyo era cierto. No había ni un alma en el parque. ¿Sería que acaso él estuviera volviéndose loco?. Se detuvo a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Clow card? 

-¿Estás bien Li? –Tomoyo bajó del vehículo, preocupada al ver el estado de abstracción en el que se encontraba su compañero –vamos, te llevaré a la escuela.

El viaje fue rápido. Llegaron a la escuela temprano, tanto así que nada más llegar, pudo dar un rodeo por toda la escuela. Tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, como de expectación. Ya había sentido algo similar...

Y fue cuando llegó por las Clow cards...

☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯

-¡Voy tarde! –dijo Sakura atragantándose con su desayuno

-Date prisa monstruo, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa –decía Touya mientras se alistaba para salir a la secundaria. Al fin Sakura pudo terminar el desayuno pero su hermano ya se había marchado. Se puso los patines, y salió a gran velocidad a alcanzar a su hermano. Logró hacerlo, justo en el lugar donde Yukito acostumbraba esperarlos

-Hola Yuki –saludó seco Touya

-Ho...hola Yukito –saludó Sakura con un sonrojo tal que opacaría a un semáforo allí mismo

-Hola Touya. Buenos días pequeña Sakura –saludó el joven Tsukishiro a los hermanos Kinomoto. Pero Touya se paró en seco un momento. Había percibido algo fuera de la normalidad de todas las mañanas, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Sakura ni siquiera notó que los observaban.

-Ah, Hiragizawa y sus gustos... –dijo mientras se desvanecía la sombra que desde un árbol los había observado

Al fin Sakura llegó a su escuela. Entró al salón y encontró un gran revuelo.

-Buenos días Chiharu –saludó Sakura -¿por qué tanto alboroto?

-Parece que hoy llegan dos nuevos estudiantes, pero no sabemos nada sobre ellos –respondió la chica. Sakura fue a su puesto, y encontró a un meditabundo Shaoran 

-Buenos días Li –habló ella, pero él la ignoró completamente, solamente levantó su mano en señal de saludo, poniendo más atención en el espacio infinito que en ella. En ese preciso momento, ingresó el profesor Terada. Todos guardaron un obediente y expectante silencio...

-Muy buenos días para todos. Hoy tendremos dos estudiantes –dijo mientras escribía uno de los nombres en el tablero –él es Eriol Hiragizawa, y viene de Inglaterra. Espero que lo traten muy bien. –al momento ingresó un chico de cabellos negro azulados, anteojos y una sonrisa afable.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa –dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera un actor de cine

Mientras el profesor escribía el otro nombre, complicadísimo para algunos –y él es nuestro otro nuevo estudiante. Su nombre es Drake Bathory. Es oriundo de Hungría y espero que sean amables con él también –entonces ingresó un chico un poco más alto que el anterior, rubio y de ojos grises, al mejor estilo europeo. 

Eriol miró muy fijamente a Sakura, como había hecho Shaoran en su momento, solamente que su mirada era suave, confortante.

Shaoran pareció entonces reaccionar. Su mirada se estrechó al ver como el chico inglés miraba a Sakura, pero se sorprendió al encontrar al otro mirándolo a él. Con una mirada entre fría y cómplice. A él le pareció que de alguna parte lo conocía...  

-Pueden seguir a sus lugares. Hiragizawa, junto a Daidouji. Bathory, junto a Li. –cuando Eriol iba pasando junto a Li le dirigió una mirada a sus espaldas, pero en ese momento Drake le respondió con una muy elocuente. 

Señaló a Sakura, y paseó su dedo por su cuello mientras sus labios susurraban unas palabras 

-"Ni se te ocurra, Hiragizawa..."

Eriol bufó calladamente y volvió su vista al pizarrón. El húngaro sonrió complacido y entrecruzó sus dedos sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa. 

-Bien, saquen sus cuadernos de matemáticas, comenzaremos la clase –habló el profesor. Hubo un suspiro general, y comenzó la clase con algunas operaciones sencillas. Pero por las mentes de Eriol y de Drake había un solo pensamiento. "La diversión va a comenzar"

☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯

-Hola Tomoyo –saludó Sakura a la chica que estaba sentada en un banco -¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien –respondió con una sonrisa. Pero vio como Shaoran se encaramaba en el árbol de siempre y ponía una cara muy pensativa –oye, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa a Li?

-¿A Li? –volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba él -¿le sucede algo?

Tomoyo iba a responder pero en ese preciso momento, Eriol se presentó ante las chicas

-Mucho gusto –Eriol se inclinó en gesto caballeresco -¿cómo es su nombre señorita?

Sakura se sonrojó ante el gesto de Eriol. Tomoyo solamente atinó a soltar una sonrisita

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto –dijo ella –y ella es mi amiga Tomoyo 

-Mucho gusto –dijo mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Sakura, provocándole otro sonrojo a la pobre chica. Mientras esto sucedía, el joven Drake vagaba por ahí. Realmente, le disgustaba tanto alboroto. Prefería el silencio y la quietud...hasta que encontró un árbol. Se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda contra el viejo tronco. Elevó su mirada al cielo y los murmullos del viento revolvieron sus cabellos rubios y supieron relajar al joven. Pero su mirada gris clara encontró la figura vacilante de Shaoran. El húngaro llamó al chico que estaba cerca de la copa del árbol. Shaoran abrió los ojos y miró perezosamente hacia abajo. Vio al chico nuevo, que le hacía señas para que bajara. Frunció el ceño y bajó.

-Bonito día, ¿no lo crees? –saludó el joven

-Hola –respondió Shaoran –tú debes ser el chico nuevo ¿cómo es tu nombre?

-Drake Bathory-Kereshtur –respondió él. Ambos empezaron a caminar, en silencio– sabes algo...me caes bien.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundido el joven Li

-Si, me agradas. No eres como ellos –dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba Sakura junto con Tomoyo y Eriol –tú eres algo...peculiar

Shaoran guardó silencio. No recordaba que nadie le dijera que le agradaba, a excepción de Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling, además de su amigo Yamazaki.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿el gato te comió la lengua? –preguntó él 

-No...es solo que –pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a aquel chiquillo inglés con Sakura. Ardió en celos y se volvió a quedar callado

-A mi también me fastidia mucho ese tipo...

-¿Hiragizawa? ¿ya lo conocías?

-Mejor de lo que tú crees. Pero dime, ¿de dónde vienes?

-De Hong Kong

-Así que vienes de China. Y tú vienes de una familia muy respetada allí, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Pero cómo...?

- La familia Li es reconocida en todo el mundo. Por tus venas corre sangre muy ilustre.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya sabes, vengo de Hungría. 

-Seguramente por tus venas también corre sangre ilustre –apuntó Shaoran

-No lo sé...la verdad no tengo ni idea.

 -¿Cómo?

Drake suspiró. 

- Dejémonos de historia, sigamos hablando. ¿qué te tiene aquí?

-Negocios familiares –respondió Shaoran -¿y tú?

-Algo parecido –respondió él 

Ambos caminaban y sin darse cuenta ya deambulaban por la verja que separaba las escuelas primaria y secundaria. Los estudiantes jugaban un partido de fútbol y Touya y Yukito participaban. Se detuvieron para ver el trámite del juego, y Van der Meyde escrutó disimuladamente a Li, pero cual no sería su sorpresa al ver al joven chino sonrojado. Pudo percibir una energía muy particular, y al encontrar el foco...su mente susurró lo que cualquiera pensaría

-"No me digas que el chico..."

Pero al momento recapacitó en un detalle. Los poderes mágicos –especialmente aquellos cuya fuente era la luna–  poseían un efecto colateral, y ese era el de la atracción física, el cual podía confundirse con "amor". Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, y vio que Tsukishiro le pasaba el balón a Touya. Bathory sonrió, y como todo buen bromista, justo cuando Kinomoto impactaba el balón, este estalló sonoramente.

-¡Touya! –Yukito corrió al auxilio de su amigo. No tenía heridas ni raspones, este solamente veía en derredor buscando "algo"– ¿Touya?

-sssssshhhh...calla un momento...–al momento, su instinto lo llevó a encontrar a Drake, que no se ocultó, sino que sonrió abiertamente, y parte de su aura se reveló monstruosa, provocándole un escalofrío que no solo fue percibido por él. Nakuru, que saltaba junto al campo, también supo percibirla. 

-Ese Clow...no tiene remedio...–dijo mientras sus ojos adquirían un color gris acero, y sus sonrisa adquiría un matiz siniestro– no lo tiene...

☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯☣☯

Horas más tarde, Eriol reposaba tranquilamente en la recién caída noche. Spinel, en su forma falsa, sentado en el hombro de la joven reencarnación. El sello, resplandecía con las formas del sol y la luna, mientras espiaba las acciones de su escogida para ser la dueña de sus creaciones, en medio de su faena de cazar las cards. 

-¿Ella es la destinada a ser la nueva dueña? –inquirió el guardiancillo mientras observaba los desempeños de Sakura

-Así es mi buen Spinel...es ella...–dijo Eriol mientras acariciaba su báculo. Pero de un momento a otro lo agitó suavemente, y la imagen se desvaneció. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente buscando concentrar su energía, y al hacerlo, el sello en el suelo solo transmitió la imagen de otro sello. Un sol, una luna, rodeados de inscripciones ininteligibles, y dentro del mismo sello, entre el sol y la luna, rondaban símbolos igualmente extraños– no puedo hacerlo...

-Efectivamente, mi buen Eriol –respondió una voz. El sello se desvaneció y Drake Bathory-Kereshtur apareció sentado en medio de un oscuro estudio, donde destacaba el portentoso brillo de un sol plateado y la cálida luz de una luna dorada– buenas noches, reencarnación de Clow

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿intervenir en lo que he planeado? –inquirió Hiragizawa

-Debes saber que con el destino no se juega Clow...has sido imprudente, y recuerda mis palabras...el destino es vengativo...y le gusta cobrar las jugadas sucias...

-No sabe lo que dice –dijo Spinel observando la imagen del joven hechicero

-Oh, que tenemos aquí...guardián de la todopoderosa reencarnación de Clow...respóndeme una cosa

Spinel guardó silencio y asintió. Drake se reclinó hacia el frente, dejando entrever parte de su túnica rojo sangre, con bordados plateados, y acomodó el báculo a un lado

-¿Nunca le recriminaste a tu creador por tu aspecto? Sinceramente antes tenía un poco de gusto...cosa que no parece ahora...

-¿A qué se refiere? –dijo Spinel, mientras lo veía con mala cara

-Me pregunto si te verás mejor con un par de alas de mosquito, en vez de unas de mariposa –dijo mientras el sarcasmo rezumaba de sus frases– ¿tú que crees guardiancito?

Eriol lo miró con una cara que oscilaba entre el enojo y la risa. Su interlocutor se reclinó en su butacón, entre sombras

-Te agradezco por una tarde de risas Hiragizawa...que tengas buena noche...

-¿Tan pronto a dormir? –respondió Eriol

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer que verte la cara a ti y a tu guardián con alas de mariposa –dijo mientras la imagen se desvanecía

-No ha cambiado un ápice –murmuró Eriol mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los limpiaba– tal cual lo recuerdo...

Entre tanto, Drake espiaba a Shaoran, que contra su costumbre, no se encontraba cazando las Clow cards, sino que reposaba mirando al techo de su habitación

-Hiragizawa escogió...es mi turno para hacerlo –dijo mientras los agudos rayos del argénteo sol de su báculo fulguraban con gracia– es la hora...–su espejo se desvaneció y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Era la imagen de Sakura, y un muñequito de peluche, mientras detrás una chica apuntaba con una lente y grababa los acontecimientos. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la risa, pero al ver los ropajes de la chica Kinomoto, no pudo hacer nada más que romper en carcajadas

-Oh cielos...jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...me pregunto si Hiragizawa...jajajajajajajaja...está viendo esto...jajajajajajajajajaja –su risa se hizo estridente a la par de la caída de su báculo

Su sirviente sonrió y se acercó por su espalda

-El muchacho encontrará el libro mañana...y la semilla está sembrada

Drake se recobró de su ataque de hilaridad, se secó las lágrimas y recogió su báculo con una sonrisa

-Mañana comienza la revancha Eriol...

Notas y demás

Sé que seré tachado de descarado y desobligado. Pero, qué caray...qué es un autor sin escribir...o no?

^^

NightWalker


	3. Capítulo 2

EL OTRO LIBRO

II: El Necronomicon

_"Abre despacio y con cuidado, pues el Necronomicon ante ti se muestra..."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Visita a la biblioteca...como si no fuera lo suficientemente aburrido...–murmuró el conde Drake Bathory-Kereshtur mientras se sentaba en la sala de espera de la biblioteca pública de Tomoeda. Pasó una mano por su lacio y rubio cabello mientras cerraba los ojos y toda dimensión más allá de su mente era clausurada, buscando en cada estante, hasta que dio con un libro de tapas negras y cerrojos plateados. Sonrió y se reclinó contra el espaldar

-jejejejeje...ya está hecho... –vio como todos los demás ponían asiduamente atención, y volvió a bufar.– ¡mírenlos! ¡parecen un rebaño de sosos!!

Suspiró y sacó su cuaderno y un lápiz

-Como si refunfuñar causara un misterioso terremoto que le aplastara la cabeza al profesor y todos los demás se salvaran milagrosamente...–escribió un par de garabatos en la última hoja del cuaderno, y se levantó dirigiéndose a la sección de novelas de horror y misterio cuando su mirada gris encontró a Eriol bajo la entrada a la sección

-Buenos días –dijo el inglés

El aludido siguió de largo

-No estoy de humor para ti, Hiragizawa –se volvió con una sonrisa de mal vendedor sarcástico– disfruta tu estancia en la biblioteca. 

-No puedes permitir que lo abra. ¡Es un suicidio! –reiteró a las espaldas del húngaro

Drake se detuvo y se volvió. Pero su mirada solo mostraba una nada reconfortante sonrisa. Efectivamente, conocía bien el poder de sus creaciones, y que el mismo libro podía crear un desequilibrio mágico sin precedente alguno...

-Te lo advertí...el destino es vengativo y gusta de cobrarse las jugadas sucias...–dijo mientras sacaba el dije que guardaba su báculo– "The Clow" también representa lo mismo y sin embargo percibo la presencia de tus fútiles cartas revoloteando por ahí. ¿Qué me dices de eso? Ah, si, ya sé lo que vas a decir: "yo soy el gran Clow, etc etc etc". Pero olvidas también quién soy yo...

-Yo evitaré que lo abra a todo costo –respondió Eriol frunciendo el ceño

-Entonces prepárate para una guerra sin cuartel, Hiragizawa –respondió guardando su dije– no olvides que por mis venas corre la herencia de los condes sangrientos de Transilvania

Terminó su frase y se perdió tras una estantería. Sin embargo Eriol había quedado completamente anonadado, retumbando el eco de las palabras de Bathory dentro de su mente

-------------------------------------------

_-Un libro..._–murmuró Shaoran

_No había nada más. Frente a él, en un sueño sin razón de ser; un libro abierto, con sus hojas de papel amarillento por el paso de las eras sobre él. Sin embargo, no había una sola palabra escrita a lo largo. Eran hojas amarillentas y un poco sucias, pero vacías...y junto al libro, una pluma cuyos colores danzaban entre el gris y el negro._

_Tomó la pluma en su mano y se acercó al libro, que flotaba fantasmagóricamente en medio de aquella nada, y aquella pluma era la tácita invitación que decía: "Escribe"_

_Shaoran pasó suavemente la punta de aquella pluma sobre la hoja: Nada quedó escrito. Algo obvio, si no se cuenta con un tintero apropiado. En un acto reflego, pasó su dedo índice por la parte aguda del objeto...y al momento ésta quedó tinta en su sangre_

_-Supongo que ahora si podré escribir..._

_Volvió su vista al libro flotante, tan impávido en medio de la nada que casi inspiraba miedo. El chico tomó la pluma de nuevo, y no ocurriéndosele nada más original, escribió su nombre claramente: SHAORAN_

_Ni bien hizo esto, el libro brilló con una luz blanca. La pluma se desvaneció entre sus manos, y el libro comenzó a cerrarse. Sus hojas amarillentas y vacías pasaban con rapidez, hasta que un sonido seco indicó que se había cerrado por completo. Se acercó a examinar cuidadosamente la tapa, la cual en caracteres adornados, justo sobre un escudo de armas que no supo reconocer,  rezaba claramente: Necronomicon_

-Necronomicon...–murmuró Shaoran bajo el dominio de sus sueños

-Sea...–murmuró Drake mientras cerraba los ojos y observaba desde la lejanía como el muchacho se acercaba al otro libro tan temido. Eriol también pudo percibir su presencia y llamó a una de las cartas que estaban cerca. ¡Tenía que evitar que fuera abierto!

-Una carta Clow...–dijo Sakura volviéndose– está muy cerca!

Entonces Shaoran despertó perezosamente. Aún tenía el sueño fresco en su mente...se volvió aún adormilado hacia la mesa donde estaba, que misteriosamente había permanecido completamente sola. Ahí, en medio de la mesa, indiferente al mundo, estaba el libro. 

-Ábrelo...–murmuró Drake

El muchacho sentía el ardiente deseo de abrirlo. ¡Pero aquella carta atacaría en cualquier momento!. La batalla en la mente de aquel muchacho era indescriptible. ¿Abrirlo, o acudir al deber?

-_Ábrelo ya..._–habló Drake comenzando a exasperarse

-Yo...

El ansia pudo más que el deber. Tomó el libro y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Las mismas hojas amarillas, las mismas tapas, el mismo escudo, el mismo título...

-¡Tengo que detenerlo! –murmuró Eriol saliendo hacia donde estaba Shaoran. Pero Drake no permitiría que nada interfiriera, no cuando estaba tan cerca. En la sala oscura y casi abandonada en la que estaba, liberó su báculo, el cual relampagueó por un momento y liberó un rayo mágico que volaba directo hacia Sakura. Eriol solo se volvió, y creó justo a tiempo la barrera que salvó a su elegida por los pelos. Pero su elección tuvo un precio. Shaoran deslizó su mano por el cerrojo, y este cayó con un delicado sonido. 

La reencarnación del mago Eöl sonrió y extendió sus brazos. Del libro abierto surgió un rayo de luz, y una multitud de puntos brillantes volaron en todas direcciones

-¡SEA! –rugió Drake mientras su sello se iluminaba con fuerza inusitada. Pero del libro comenzó a desprenderse un halo oscuro, que se adentró en Shaoran...lo hizo levitar en vilo sobre el suelo, mientras el dije de su espada le era arrebatado y transformado. Eriol simplemente observó aterrado: la pesadilla daba comienzo

-------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches –murmuró una voz al Shaoran inconsciente– puedes levantarte

Shaoran abrió los ojos y miró. Frente a él estaba Wei, con una bandeja de té en sus manos. 

-¿Wei? –preguntó un poco atontado– ¿qué...?

Lo trajeron inconsciente desde la biblioteca, amo. Al parecer, tuvo usted un pequeño desvanecimiento y no sabiendo qué más hacer, lo trajeron aqu

-Ya veo...–extendió su mano hacia su costado y allí estaba: el Necronomicon– ¿y este libro?

-No pudimos quitárselo, señor –respondió su servidor– además, alguien...

-¿Qué? –inquiri

-Además de que no pudimos quitárselo...quien lo intentó sufrió una quemadura impresionante...

Shaoran guardó silencio y miró el libro

-¿Conoces este título?

-Necronomicon...en realidad me suena de algún lado, pero no logro recordar...tal vez en Hong-Kong sepan algo más que nosotros...

Asintió.

-Llama a casa y averigua lo que más puedas sobre este libro...necesito saber con qué fue que me topé esta vez...

-------------------------------------------

-No puedo creerlo...¡auch! –murmuró Eriol mientras Nakuru le vendaba su mano quemada

-Tranquilícese, amo Eriol –respondió su guardiana– no permitiremos que nada les pase...ni a usted, ni a la chica Kinomoto

-Así es –respondió Spinel desde su lugar– no permitiremos que nada lo toque

Sin embargo Eriol no parecía confortado en lo más mínimo

-El poder de ese libro es tan oscuro, tan malvado que hasta el mismo Eöl aceptó que jamás debió haberlo creado...ya el simple hecho de su nombre da indicios de su naturaleza...–murmuró– sin embargo, nunca permitió que nadie se le adelantara...y regresó de la muerte solo para asegurar la sucesión de sus creaciones...

-¿Qué es exactamente "El Necronomicon", amo Eriol? –preguntaron Nakuru y Spinel

El joven extendió una mano hacia un librero, y atrajo un libro hacia sí; comenzó a leer

-El Necronomicon concede infinitos poderes a su dueño; sin embargo, el precio que paga es muy alto: oscuridad perpetua. El libro es indestructible, puesto que el poder de sus cerrojos mágicos fueron templados en las llamas del infierno. 

-In...creíble –tartamudeó Nakuru, impactada por la crudeza de aquellas palabras

-Hay más –continuó Eriol– el libro contiene una maldición que le es impuesta a su nuevo portador...

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Spinel

Eriol le mostró el libro

-Le falta la última página...

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos percibió la presencia justo en la ventana. Una sombra, con un collar que era rematado por un triángulo con raras inscripciones, sostenía en su mano una esfera de cristal, y oteaba a través de sus bizarros y vacíos ojos azulosos lo que hacía la reencarnación de Clow

-------------------------------------------

-¿Gusta algo más para su cena, señor? –preguntó el sirviente al conde

-Mmmm...–meditó– ¿qué vino hay?

-Tenemos el vino de la cosecha de 1794 –respondi

-Mi año favorito –sonrió y continuó comiendo– tráelo, junto con dos copas. Quiero que celebremos

-¿Puedo saber qué, señor? –pregunt

-Que alguien al fin ha abierto el libro...

El sirviente asintió y trajo el pedido. Drake en persona sirvió las bebidas y le extendió la copa

-Que todo comience...

-------------------------------------------

-Hola Wei –habló Fanren Li, desde la mansión de Hong-Kong– ¿cómo está el chiquito?

-Muy bien, señorita Fanren –respondió el sirviente– llamo porque tengo una consulta

-Adelante

Silencio momentáneo.

-¿Wei?

-...El señorito Shaoran al parecer encontró un libro bastante particular –habló el sirviente. Fanren entre tanto, tomaba una taza de t

-¿De veras? ¿cuál podría ser?

-El Necronomicon

Ahora Wei era el que ahora escuchaba el silencio de su interlocutora

-Señori...

-Wei –habló Fanren– tienes que quitarle el libro a Shaoran. ¡Aléjalo de él!

-No puedo...un joven trató de hacerlo para poder acomodarlo y se quemó la mano

-Que Dios nos libre si es el libro que estoy pensando...–murmuró Fanren dejando su taza– haz lo posible, pero que Shaoran no conjure los poderes del libro. Puede ser lo único que lo separe de la condenación eterna

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas: ¡Gomen nasai! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no lo hice...! Excepto el tardarme -_-U espero me disculpen 

NightWalker


	4. Capítulo 3

EL OTRO LIBRO

III: El diario de los años oscuros

-----------

-El Necronomicon...–murmuró Shaoran analizando el libro. Efectivamente, permanecía vacío en sus páginas– ¿qué es lo que tanto escondes?

Se levantó y miró la hora. Dos de la mañana

Aún no sabía nada del libro o de cómo había llegado a sus manos. Pero eso no era lo que más lo preocupaba...era la poderosa aura que lo rodeaba, pero así de poderosa era oscura, inescrutable...se preguntó por un instante sobre su creador, las razones por las cuales dio origen a...esto.

-Un libro con páginas vacías...qué clase de disparate querrá decir –murmuró Shaoran incorporándose de su lugar y caminando hasta el baño. Su cara decía más que mil palabras, completamente ojerosa y sus ojos reflejando todo el cansancio que era capaz de expresar. Volvió al estudio, apagó la lámpara que alumbraba las amarillentas y ya nada desconocidas hojas del libro, y luego cerró la última luz. El lugar quedó sumido en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Solo la precaria luz de un poste de alumbrado público iluminaba hasta poco menos de la mitad. Dio media vuelta, y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado en su lugar.

La luz del poste que alcanzaba a filtrarse, estaba derramándose, literalmente hablando, sobre el libro, el cual se abrió en la primera de sus páginas y reveló una brillante y rica escritura manuscrita.

-No puedo creerlo...–se acercó de nuevo, sin abrir una luz, para contemplar el misterioso prodigio– era esto lo que se necesitaba...

Volvió a tomar asiento y leyó la primera línea que comenzaba con una frase bien particular:

"Al nuevo portador"

Entre tanto, el joven Drake Bathory compartía una amena velada. _El Holandés Errante _llenaba el lugar que servía de perfecto fondo. Recordaba y repetía las líneas que escribiera hace tanto tiempo sobre las hojas aparentemente vacías

-Te felicito y al mismo tiempo, me conduelo...–murmuró el conde– una condena o una bendición. Espero que sea lo segundo, por tu bien. Si te preguntas quién soy, quien fui, solo puedo decirte que soy un alma solitaria. Sobre mis hombros yace una maldición que ya olvidó sus inicios y que no atisba su final.

Tomó un pequeño respiro y continuó. Sentía la opresiva atmósfera conduciéndolo a algo que no quería hacer

-Mi linaje familiar termina conmigo. Mi hermana, lo único que me quedaba, murió gracias a la peste negra hace apenas un mes. Ella no heredó la fuerza proverbial de aquellos que llevan mi apellido maldito, y se fue…ahora mi familia desaparece, y me siento extraordinariamente solo. No tuve hijos, pese a la contrariedad de mi padre, para dedicarme exclusivamente a esto…y créeme que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad, echaría por la borda mi linaje, mis riquezas y mi nombre…y sería un simple mortal…solo un mortal…sin embargo, las segundas oportunidades ya no llegarán para mi. El fin de mis días se acerca más a cada palabra que escribo, así que te confesaré lo poco y lo mucho en estas páginas, que por centurias estuvieron verdaderamente vacías…

Shaoran solo se sorprendió del profundo sentimiento que irradiaban aquellas palabras. Simplemente continuó la lectura

-El Necronomicon contiene un juego de cartas, cada una más peligrosa que la anterior. No solo poseen poderes para lastimar el cuerpo…también para lastimar la mente…y todas tienen una debilidad específica. Es por eso que deberás guiarte por los consejos y pistas que te daré aquí. A su tiempo, aparecerán…sin embargo, solo existe un método para sellar su tremendo poder…tienes bajo tu mando una de las armas mágicas más poderosas jamás forjadas: la espada Balmung será lo que usarás en esta prueba. Su filo eterno, y la fortaleza de su hoja, sin mencionar su inimaginable poder mágico, son sus armas más poderosas

Terminó ese párrafo y palpó el lugar donde supuestamente estaba su espada. Salió un pequeño dije adornado, que a su contacto levitó frente a él y sobre el libro, transformándose en una espada de una larga hoja central, y de las terminaciones del mango partían dos hojas más pequeñas, y en el centro, una joya roja.

-Conque esta es Balmung…–murmuró completamente hipnotizado por el brillo de la espada de triple hoja. Pero intempestivamente, la joya roja comenzó a brillar con intermitencia, y sus hojas transmitían un pequeño y armonioso eco. Shaoran volvió sus ojos sobre las letras–…cuando una de las cartas del libro esté cerca, la espada reaccionará y resonará en armonía con su aura

Se levantó, con la espada en la mano, hasta la ventana. El agudo resonar amenazaba hasta con hacer estallar los vidrios del lugar

-Hay una carta ahí afuera…–miró la hoja de la espada, luego el libro y luego nuevamente hacia la perenne oscuridad– y no puedo permitir que cause algún desastre…no llevaré un cargo así en mi conciencia

----------------------------------

-La espada continúa resonando…pero no percibo presencias nada anormales…–murmuró Shaoran en la espesa oscuridad de aquella noche– ¿cómo puedo percibir la presencia de algo que ni siquiera sé qué es?

Definitivamente era un escenario más que aterrador. El viento silbando y casi susurrando entre los árboles y el follaje solo para sus oídos. Una pequeña sinfonía del terror, podríamos llamarlo así. Y de un momento a otro, de entre la sombra una esfera azul marino, en cuyo interior parecía reproducirse eternamente el efecto coriolis, una tormenta que no tenía final. Su portador, una sombra perpetuamente oscura, observándolo con un par de bizarros y brillantes ojos azules, idéntico el color al de la esfera

-¿Quién…? –alcanzó a medio articular Shaoran

-Veo que tú has heredado a Balmung…–murmuró con una voz de inframundo– ¿cómo te llamas, muchacho?

-Sha...Shaoran Li –contestó luchando contra la incipiente sensación de miedo que sentía, y empuñando la espada con fuerza que no tenía– tú quien eres?

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio entre ambos. Al final, la sombra respondi

-Bajo esta forma, pertenezco al juego de cartas que resguardaba el Necronomicon…–respondió con un destello momentáneo de la esfera– puedes llamarme la carta espíritu...y si deseas sellar mi poder, deberás vencerme en un combate en dónde demuestres tu poder ante mi

-Pero yo…

-¡Pelea! –vociferó mientras elevaba la esfera a todo lo que daban sus brazos. El artefacto brilló y un par de luces salieron directo hacia él. En un acto reflejo, Shaoran puso la hoja de Balmung frente a él, y los rayos no fueron capaces de tocarlo.

Para responder al ataque, Shaoran por un momento pensó en atacar con sus talismanes. Pero aquella forma fusiforme y oscura parecía tener mucho más poder que eso, así que solo contaba con la espada y su propio ingenio para derrotarla. La resonancia regresó a las tres hojas en un tono mucho más agudo

-Solo me queda intentar un ataque frontal…–murmuró mientras salía disparado espada en ristre contra la aludida carta

-Gran error…–apenas lo tuvo a buen alcance, puso la esfera frente a él. Su brillo lo cegó, y de un momento a otro, cayó pesadamente, y la espada a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Silenciosamente se posó junto a él y lo escrutó profundamente, palmo a palmo, mientras se concentraba y cerraba los ojos. Deseaba estudiar profundamente a este interesante muchacho…

-----------------------------------

Todo lo que se podía observar, era un camino largo y recto. Era el inicio de un laberinto que aún no terminaba de formarse por completo. Típico rasgo de una personalidad en formación

-Interesante…–murmuró la carta, viendo hacia cada uno de los muros, sus salidas, cada uno de sus recovecos– en verdad es algo interesante…

Observó cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar. Aún habían partes sin terminar, señal de cierta duda…también pudo explorar la parte de su entrenamiento, y de la sombra de un padre que jamás conoció, eso sin mencionar la extrema disciplina de su madre para con sus deberes familiares. Ese lugar ocupaba un lugar bastante amplio dentro de su mente

-Parece ser que este muchacho antepone la prioridad al placer…–dijo complacida– y eso es lo que más me agrada…que tenga sentido del deber…

Así, pasó por todo lo que era Shaoran Li. Su timidez, arma de doble filo en los peores momentos, y como sin él saberlo, el efecto colateral de la luna estaba provocando cierto tipo de "atracción" hacia Yukito Tsukishiro, perpetuamente sonriente.

-Hum…definitivamente algo tendrá que suceder puesto que…

Se cortó su frase intempestivamente. Había visto un lugar aparentemente nuevo en su personalidad. Era un lugar sombrío y lúgubre. Un par de antorchas crepitaban quedamente, junto a dos estatuas encapuchadas cuyo rostro no podía verse a tan débil luz. Ambas efigies protegían una puerta decorada con arabescos, pero que permanecía cerrada, a diferencia de las demás que se abrían con facilidad

-Esto no puede ser otra cosa más que su lado oscuro…–dijo la carta mientras avanzaba– pero jamás vi algo como esto…es simplemente asombroso…

Pero su avance fue cortado. Un lobo de magnitudes catastróficamente grandes, y con un gesto para nada amigable se plantó frente a las estatuas. Sus ojos, que oscilaban entre el ámbar y el dorado, brillaban de furia. Evidentemente, aquella criatura protegía algo dentro del chico elegido por Balmung

-¿Qué es lo que proteges, lobo de sabiduría ancestral?

El lobo no respondió, pero tomó una forma nueva. Una sombra humana que tenía largas alas oscuras, y los mismos resplandecientes y peligrosos ojos dorados…

-No puedo creerlo…–murmuró la carta sorprendida– tú eres…

-Aún no es el momento –respondió la sombra– vete, y no menciones nada de lo que has visto…

La carta asintió, y desapareció del laberinto

-----------------------------------------

-Aún no despierta…–habló para nadie la carta– tal vez sobreestimé sus habilidades…

-Ese es tu primer error…darme por derrotado cuando no lo estoy –respondió Shaoran abriendo los ojos inesperadamente y viéndolo directamente– y ahora vas a ver que este fue tu último error

Se incorporó y extendió su mano. La espada levitó en el aire y cayó con suavidad en su mano. Trazó un círculo en el aire con la punta de la hoja, y uno más pequeño y concéntrico. Al hacerlo, una buena cantidad de energía se reunió y un rayo blanquecino por poco y le atina. Un árbol cercano cayó como consecuencia del fuerte impacto

-Es increíble…–dijo la voz hacia Shaoran– eres el primero que utiliza la fuerza de Balmung con apenas 35 minutos de tenerla en su mano

-Agradezco el cumplido, pero es hora de que regreses a una forma mucho más dócil– dijo mientras ponía la espada en su dirección– ¡ahora regresa a tu verdadera forma, **_spiritu_**!

La carta asintió y en un destello pequeño, se elevó y cambió a una carta oscura azulosa que levitaba en medio del lugar. Shaoran caminó hasta ella y la tomó en su mano, y al momento sintió como una energía renovadora corría por todo su cuerpo. La resonancia de la espada se detuvo y solo se detuvo a observar el amedrentador dibujo que representaba a la carta del espíritu. Una sombra encapuchada sosteniendo una esfera vidente.

---------------------------------------------

-Bien…ya no queda más por decir –terminaba de rememorar Drake aquel día que cerró la portada del Necronomicon sobre sus hojas, conteniendo su testamento– salvo que, en este momento, suplico tu perdón por haber hecho lo que hice…el dolor por venir…el sufrimiento y la soledad…lo lamento tanto…

Se incorporó y vio por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a despuntar

-Aquí viene el sol…–dijo– un día más de vida y uno menos por vivir

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en medio de ese fenómeno conocido como "bloqueo"…espero sepan disculpar a este servidor, pero eso si que estaba fuera de mi alcance.

NightWalker


	5. Capítulo 4

EL OTRO LIBRO

Un dragón reta a las creaciones de Clow

––––––––––

_Un paso tras otro. Sakura caminaba en medio de un pasillo completamente oscurecido. Losas completamente erosionadas por factores acaso diferentes del tiempo transcurrían a sus flancos, y antorchas de decrépito fuego azul flameaban a alturas inimaginables para ella. Pero, qué hace ella ahí, en medio de la nada? O por lo menos en aquel lugar? Empero, escucha un quedo sonido. Fuego crepitando. _

_Avanza silenciosamente. Las losas bajo sus pies no producen un sonido. Escasamente alcanza a escuchar lo que sucede más adelante…pero no habiendo más caminos para transitar, sigue hacia delante…hasta que llega a una enorme puerta de ébano, con la cerradura de un escudo de armas intimidante. Sakura si acaso empujó levemente la puerta para facilitarse la visión del interior…y ante una gigantesca habitación, con estantes repletos de libros de ancestral sabiduría que subían hasta perderse en la inmensidad de la nada, un hombre conjuraba poderes innombrables, de impresionante fuerza…un rayo de luz emergía, mientras la figura, blandiendo un báculo con dos resplandecientes figuras, trataba de sellar la portada de un libro negro, que emanaba frías ondas. La niña, no sabiendo qué más hacer, simplemente observó desde su lugar. Hasta que el suelo mismo comenzó a removerse sobre sí mismo, y la fuerza de aquel inusitado terremoto la introdujo de golpe a la habitación, justo cuando con un golpe sordo indicaba que el libro al fin había sido cerrado. La figura, que vestía una túnica hecha con los colores de la sangre, dejó como un acto solemne el libro cerrado sobre un gran atril que allí estaba para tal fin. _

_Sakura__ entonces respingó, asustada por todo lo que había visto. Y la atención de aquel hombre, su mirada gris acero, inquisidora, brillante, interminable. Avanzó impasible, mientras Sakura, paralizada por aquellos iris que la observaban sin piedad, trató miserablemente de retroceder. Pero el hombre se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas, quedando a su altura. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y entonces él murmuró…_

_–Eres la hija de la traición…y por tus futuras acciones, has de pagar…_–dijo con la seguridad de quien ya sabe lo que va a suceder

_–Yo…no…_–balbuceó ella

_–Es así…tal como te lo estoy diciendo, niña…has de pagar…_

_Y diciendo esto, su mirada se entrecerró. Y de sus labios entreabiertos, pudo apreciar como sus dientes caninos crecían, alcanzando dimensiones tremendas. Sakura si acaso alcanzó a contener un grito. Era un vampiro. Uno real. Se incorporó, shockeada completamente, corriendo a todo lo que podía dar. Pero sentía la presencia, los pasos de aquel hombre que no la dejaban en paz, y cuya mirada eterna seguía acosándola…_

_Hasta que llegó a un pasaje sin salida. Las antorchas seguían crepitando, y ella golpeó el muro, como si eso abriese una puerta. Pero lo único que vio, fue la figura, que se acercaba paso a paso, con el rostro ensombrecido, con la mirada encendida…_

_–Aléjese…por favor aléjese de mi! _–suplicó la pobre muchacha

_–Has de pagar…_–dijo antes de que todo se volviera sombra imperecedera, pero con el eco de sus frías palabras mientras su brazo se extendía hacia ella_– Has de pagar…_

Abrió los ojos de repente, pero ningún grito brotó de su garganta. Solo respiraba muy agitadamente, con su frente perlada con gotas de sudor frío. Volvió la vista a su eterno Némesis matutino, el despertador. Pero este indicaba las cinco y treinta y cinco de la mañana. Retiró el edredón, y se calzó sus pantuflas. Sin abrir una luz, se dirigió hacia la ventana. Allí, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse lentamente, esperando la llegada del amanecer.

–Qué sueño más extraño…–murmuró para sí misma mientras se concentraba en la observación de la nada absoluta–…quién era ese hombre? Por qué me dijo todas esas cosas?...–pensó en silencio, simplemente recordando las agrestes frases. Sin embargo, sintió algo extraño de pronto. Una brisa particularmente fuerte sopló por toda su calle, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo. Pero no le dio más importancia al hecho, y se dirigió al baño. Ya era hora de partir hacia la escuela.

**--------**

–¡Buenos dí…! –abrió Sakura la puerta, encontrándose con un salón desierto. En su vida escolar, jamás había llegado tan temprano como para encontrar el salón completamente vacío. Ingresó, caminando lentamente, y se sentó en su lugar. Se sentía bastante frío…hasta que sintió como la atmósfera se ensombrecía levemente. De la puerta entreabierta, surgió la figura de Drake, que entró sosteniendo un objeto alargado en su mano, y cuando giraba, su mirada encontró la silueta de Sakura.

–Buenos días –saludó con sequedad el húngaro mientras pasaba de largo y se sentaba en su lugar, completamente concentrado en la observación de la mañana fría. Sakura temía abrir la boca, para no molestarlo más…se notaba que era denso…

Así comenzó a transcurrir la mañana. Pero con algo particularmente extraño. Shaoran no había traspuesto la puerta. Todos sus compañeros ya habían llegado, pero él no. Incluso aquel muchacho nuevo…Eriol. Pero no él…y de alguna forma eso le preocupaba.

Pero no solo Sakura había percibido la ausencia de Shaoran. Eriol había percibido vagas presencias de seres oscuros deambulando por la noche, y sabía que su relación con el "Necronomicon" estaba más que probada. Volvió su vista a Drake, que estaba recostado sobre el espaldar de su silla, con un semblante atronadoramente aburrido, pero que no daba seña de preocupación alguna

**--------**

–Ya lleva ahí 3 horas…–murmuró Wei mientras salía de la habitación de Shaoran–…y todo parece indicar que no pude cumplir con el encargo de la señorita Fanren…espero no sea algo para lamentar

Tras la puerta cerrada, Shaoran yacía en el suelo de su habitación en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados entronizado en profunda concentración. Frente a él, Balmung y la única carta oscura capturada levitaban frente a él. En su psique, la carta dialogaba con él, le enseñaba nuevas cosas…y le advertía del advenimiento de poderosos enemigos que ella conocía a la perfección…así es como comenzaba a descubrir las grandiosas habilidades de la carta espíritu.

La taza de té dejada por Wei aún humeaba en su lugar, dándole una atmósfera suave a aquel lugar. El gesto del niño permanecía imperturbable, al igual que el brillo de la espada, cuyos destellos diamantinos iluminaban el techo del lugar

–_¿__Has leído ya el testamento? _–preguntó entonces la carta directamente a su mente

–Parece más un diario…–respondió Shaoran

–_El diario de los años oscuros…_–pareció rememorar la carta– _entonces si lo has leído…_

–Así es…su escritor parecía muy compungido a la hora de escribirlo…

–_Culpabilidad, tristeza…así era como se sentía nuestro creador a la hora de escribir ese diario…se sentía tan solo, a pesar de nuestra compañía…se sentía tan culpable a pesar de que nada fue su responsabilidad…_

–¿Se sentía solo¿Se sentía culpable por algo que no hizo?...Ha de ser algo tremendo…

La carta guardó silencio, pero continuó con el tema en el que estaban anteriormente

–_Te he dicho ya lo que sé…las cartas oscuras, por sus habilidades, se dividen en "de magia", de cuyo ataque siempre hay que protegerse… y las llamadas "de fortaleza", cuyo predominio es el ataque físico…como las cartas de los elementos…_

–¿Este juego tiene cartas elementales?

–_Así es…las representaciones del fuego, viento, tierra y agua van a sorprenderte…lo puedo asegurar…_

Shaoran pensó un momento

–¿No son como las cartas Clow elementales?

–_En lo absoluto…_

Ahora guardó silencio

–¿Alguna carta de la que deba tener especial cuidado?

–_Hay una en especial…de las más temidas cartas de magia…_

–¿Cuál es esa carta?

–_Es la carta del Miedo…_

–¿La carta del miedo?

–_Así es…la carta del Miedo es terrible…es sanguinaria…y no conoce el sentido de la piedad para con sus oponentes…_

–Entiendo…me cuidaré de esa carta para cuando me la encuentre…

**--------**

Hora de la clase de música, donde Tomoyo hacía gala de su bendecida voz. Pero hoy, fue diferente…los muchachos nuevos hicieron gala de su educación europea, y Eriol demostró su dominio del piano. Supo acompañar a la perfección a la cantante, mientras sus dedos danzaban hábilmente por el teclado. Drake, por su parte hizo lo suyo con el violín, demostrando que los húngaros son fieles seguidores de Franz Liszt, a pesar del instrumento que se interprete.

–Asombroso, asombroso –exclamó con su chirriante voz la profesora de música. Drake hizo un gesto de disgusto y Eriol sonrió complacido

–Lamebotas…–masculló Drake. Eriol lo escuchó pero no podía hacer nada. La profesora entonces volvió su vista al tablero, donde un pentagrama dibujado era lo único que decoraba, junto a una más bien mal hecha clave de do. La profesora dibujó un par de corcheas y negras, y luego señaló hacia la clase

–¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es esto?

–La escala básica –respondió Eriol. La profesora asintió y continuó con su paseo por la notación y el rayado, haciendo más que tediosa la clase, cuyos estudiantes pensaban más en la importancia de la hora del descanso que en el uso del solfeo y ese tipo de cosas, cuando el grito de una niña rompió con aquella monotonía. A pesar de las indicaciones de la maestra, todos en tropel se arrojaron contra los cristales, para ver como una fenomenal ventisca hacia elevar el auto de uno de los profesores hasta hacerlo alcanzar alturas inusitadas. Drake entonces pareció no darle más importancia al asunto, pero Eriol le dirigió una mirada más que diciente. La reencarnación de Eöl si acaso se inmutó

–Una carta elemental…–murmuró Eöl, en la persona de Drake–…veremos qué tan bien entrenado está el muchacho…

Eriol alcanzó a escuchar la aseveración de su compañero, y sabía que Sakura percibía la hostil energía de la carta. A pesar de todo, no podía permitir que su escogida se lastimara por su natural inclinación de ayudar al prójimo. Sonrió porque, de una u otra forma, intervendría en los planes de la otra reencarnación y darle un disgusto era, de una u otra forma, divertido.

–Entonces, veremos cuál de las dos es más fuerte…

**--------**

–_Hay una nueva carta…_

–¿Carta? Pero yo no siento nada anormal…

–_Luego te lo explicaré…debes hacerme caso. Hay una carta libre…y es de las más fuertes cartas de fortaleza…_

–¡Haberlo dicho antes! –dijo incorporándose como un rayo por su vestimenta ceremonial y cambiándose de ropa apresuradamente– ¡guíame hasta ella!

**--------**

Sin embargo, Eriol comprobaría por las malas que las cartas oscuras no deben tomarse a la ligera, mucho menos con un sujeto como Eöl echando ojo avisor de cualquier acción.

–Ya está por aparecer…–murmuró el inglés mientras la dama del viento, en su forma libre, hacía una reverencia ante él– quiero que la protejas a todo costo…y que venzas…

La carta hizo una caravana y salió, dejando a toda vista su aura. Y como si eso provocara acontecimientos, la misma ventisca dejó sentirse como el rugido de un dragón, así como la forma que tomó, el alargado e incorpóreo cuerpo, la faz y el porte de la gigantesca y ya mencionada criatura, cuya proporción comparada a la de la carta Clow era más que visible

–Al ataque…–murmuró Drake observando desde una posición privilegiada aquel enfrentamiento. El dragón, como si pudiera escucharlo, rugió amenazadoramente ante la carta, que tenía la orden de no ceder ante su contrincante. La carta clow de un momento a otro provocó un muro de viento que pretendía contener a la gigantesca bestia, a sabiendas de que Sakura estaba al caer y no podía dejar que saliera lastimada

Sin embargo, ella hizo su aparición. Sabía perfectamente que esa era una carta Clow, pero no identificaba la enorme mole tras el muro de aire, que rugía y no cejaba en su intento de resquebrajar la resistencia de la dama.

–Kero, qué es eso? –dijo señalando el largo cuerpo del dragón. Pero el guardián respondió con un categórico silencio, más que todo sorprendido por aquel encuentro

–El dragón del viento…–murmuró– increíble…

–¿Qué es eso Kero? –repitió Sakura, al verse ignorada por su guardián– ¡dime!

Pero una vez más, Kero se vio forzado a guardar silencio. El largo cuerpo del dragón comenzaba a rendir sus frutos, y tras la dama del viento se escurrió su cola, dentro de la cual la envolvió en un fortísimo abrazo, al mejor estilo de las serpientes constrictoras. Eriol parpadeó sorprendido al ver el cambio del signo de la pelea, donde su carta pasó de dominadora a ser atrapada en un lazo mortal con la bestia dragónica

–¡Tienes que distraer al dragón Sakura! –reaccionó Kero al ver aquella situación

–Pero…cómo? –respondió ella, intimidada ante la ferocidad del dragón que pretendía nada más que reducir a su contrincante a la nada– se ve tan poderoso…

–¡De prisa¡Si no haces algo, la carta Clow del viento desaparecerá y el libro perderá su equilibrio!

–¡No sé que hacer!

–¡Sella la carta! –le dijo Kero en un momento de lucidez– ¡así la alejaremos del dragón!

–_No será suficiente. El dragón la despedazará con sus ventiscas…_–murmuró una fantasmagórica voz

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Shaoran en compañía de la lúgubre y espectral figura de la carta espíritu. Sakura sintió un escalofrío y sostuvo su báculo. Él sostenía a Balmung en su mano

–Tenemos que sellar a las cartas. Tu a la carta Clow, yo a la carta Oscura

–¿Tú sellarás al dragón? –le inquirió Kero

–Así es, peluche –respondió, luego vio al enorme dragón, que no cejaba en su intento y la carta Clow, por increíble que parezca, comenzaba a ceder a la presión mortal de la que era presa– hay que actuar de prisa

Ambos muchachos se quedaron debatiendo qué hacer. Pero el enorme dragón no perdía el tiempo, y sabía que su ataque rendía los frutos esperados, porque la resistencia de la carta se hacía cada vez menor. Y Drake, contemplaba complacido el desarrollo de la lucha...

–Te servirá de lección, mago fracasado…–susurró gustoso de lo que veía, pero de repente una flecha se clavó a centímetros de su pantorrilla. La tomó, y miró directo de donde había venido

–Heredero de la maldición de los nombres muertos…eres culpable del cargo de herejía…

–Así que por fin han llegado…–susurró mientras miraba a su interlocutor, liberando su báculo y sus ojos grises destellaban salvajemente– los perros de ataque del Vaticano…

–Puedes llamarnos La Santa Inquisición…–respondió, mientras retiraba su ondeante capa blanca, con el escudo vaticano en ella– soy John Talbain Hawkenlye…por lustros, he buscado al último heredero de la maldición…y su semilla maldita…

–Los llamo como yo quiera…y llega usted algo tarde, señor Hawkenlye –respondió señalándolo con el báculo, pero un rugido del dragón lo descolocó, solo para contemplar como Balmung sellaba a la carta oscura, así como Kinomoto sellaba a la dama del viento. Refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada. Solo volvió la vista al Italoinglés, y se retiró, mascullando una advertencia en su lengua materna. El aludido, solo atinó a desvanecerse.

–¿Y tú, mocoso, como conseguiste eso? –le inquirió Kero, señalando a Balmung en su mano

–Más respeto para con mi amo, remedo de quimera parlante –susurró la carta espíritu en retaliación

La pelea prosperó, bajo la mirada divertida de Eriol. Pero luego recapacitó, y volvió la vista hacia la espada de su cosanguíneo; la legendaria arma, la legendaria llave…

**--------**

–Maldición…El Vaticano ha logrado encontrarme…–susurró Drake, exasperado desde su sillón– pensé que habían desistido...

–¿Qué sucederá, amo? –preguntó su mayordomo, dejando su merienda a un lado

–No lo sé…pero si se meten con mi protegido…–susurró peligrosamente– conocerán entonces la furia del último conde sangriento…

**--------**

**--------**

Notas del autor: No! Me persiguen los finales horrendos! Debe ser epidemia…

Espero sepan disculpar (aquí sí!) la terrible espera, la falta de constancia…y de inspiración, por qué no? Sobretodo a la chica (Rio…am, si, creo que es ella) por la tardanza a su petición.

Posdata: La microeconomía no ayuda.

Lohengrin de Vangelis NightWalker.


	6. Chapter 5

EL OTRO LIBRO

V: Un inesperado despertar

---------

---------

_1327. Algún lugar de la Europa medieval_

_En esta época, a pesar de las distancias, los rumores vuelan rápido, especialmente entre las diferentes sociedades secretas de este lóbrego presente. Y todos los rumores apuntaban hacia la tierra que confluía entre Hungría y Austria: Transilvania, la tierra de los condes sangrientos…_

_Pero, no son estas las razones por las que esta tierra era tan nombrada. No era por Maximillian Bathory de Kereshtur, el sibarita loco que reinaba en estas tierras –desentonando un poco– con la ilustre historia de sus ancestros, sino su hijo; él había logrado lo que solo las leyendas y la imaginación permiten ver: conjurar el poder de "Necronomicon", el libro de los nombres muertos…_

_Las cartas llegaban; pero los rumores llegaron a oídos del Clero; y el Papa Gregorio IX, con su recién instituido Índice de libros prohibidos, conocía la leyenda del libro. Por tanto, dio la orden de traer vivo o muerto al hijo del vigésimo sexto conde de Transilvania, junto con su genial descubrimiento. Y encomendó la orden a uno, cuyo apellido también daba escalofríos: John Talbain Hawkenlye. Venido desde una abadía en Inglaterra, su familia por años había combatido a los Bathory en Transilvania, Hungría y Austria, y se le encomendaba la misión de traer ante el vicario de Cristo a aquel capaz de conjurar poderes demoníacos de tamaña magnitud..._

_Talbain_ _Hawkenlye aceptó la misión que le era encomendada. Y partió hacia los campos de Europa oriental, cuyo recorrido le tomó casi un lustro. Pero al final, en 1331, logró llegar hasta el portal de Kereshtur, el castillo donde yacía el libro, junto con su místico dueño; sin embargo –y esto lo sabía de antemano el angloitaliano– el escudo vaticano no sería bien recibido en una tierra que tiene historia rebelde: Maximillian se negó a entregar a su hijo y al libro, aún conociendo la obra llevada por su primogénito, y asimismo desconociendo la autoridad papal.. _

–_Conde Bathory –_habló entonces John Talbain– _si usted rehúsa entregar a Eöl y al "Necronomicon", será usted castigado de una forma que no sabrá imaginar…_

–_¡Desvaría usted, John Talbain! –_rugió entonces el conde Maximillian– _osa usted retarme en la tierra de mis ancestros!_

_Pero el enviado no respondió, cerrando los ojos con un bufido de exasperación. Sin embargo, un sonido llamó su atención. En la vistosa sala del trono de Kereshtur, las antorchas se apagaron, y el viento rugió feroz en las inmediaciones de la ciudadela. Marianne, la hija menor del conde, se escondió tras la figura de su padre: Eöl Bathory-Kereshtur, con el libro oscuro en su mano, y satánicamente aureolado, daba la cara a aquel que inquiría por él._

–_Presagié su llegada, emisario_ –habló entonces con una voz tranquila el portador del libro– _sin embargo, no puedo permitir que venga usted a perturbar la paz de mi casa…_

–_Cumpliré a cabalidad su deseo, bajo la condición de que venga usted conmigo_ –respondió Hawkenlye

_Sin embargo, Eöl negó, escondiendo el libro de su vista bajo su túnica escarlatina_

–_Si hago lo que usted me pide, solo la muerte me aguardaría; puesto que la Iglesia se quedaría con mi libro, y yo sería condenado a la hoguera. Conozco a la perfección que las prácticas que llevé a cabo son prohibidas, maese John_

–_Sé a la perfección, asimismo, que usted no teme a la muerte, maese Eöl _–respondió el emisario– _puesto que usted mismo se ha burlado de ella, conjurando los poderes del libro de los nombres muertos_

_Las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, mientras el cuadro se desvanecía. Y tanto Eöl como John Talbain Hawkenlye, supieron que no sabrían darse paz; serían enemigos a muerte, aún más allá de ella misma. Incluso, el hechicero casi pudo escuchar la voz de John repitiendo la parte final de su propio juramento:"y mis hijos, y sus hijos, me seguirán, hasta que el mal sea erradicado…"_

---------

---------

–Desde entonces, todos los herederos de ese apellido me han perseguido sin descanso –suspiró Drake terminando de comer su desayuno, ante la escucha atenta de su mayordomo– a pesar de que el primer Talbain Hawkenlye murió hace unos 670 años, toda su estirpe ha jurado destruirme.

Se detuvo un momento, y se volvió a Howard

–¿No se te hace remotamente parecido a lo que ocurría con Drácula y Abraham Van Helsing?

–En efecto, señor. Pero las condiciones aquí disienten un poco de las que escribió Bram Stoker

–Empezando porque Stoker no incluyó en su historia a un mago inútil, dos guardianes aún más inútiles, y a una heredera que sin duda, será más inútil que ellos tres juntos

El niño se levantó y avanzó hasta el enorme ventanal que daba a su jardín

–Espero que el mago Clow haya aprendido que conmigo no se juega –susurró acariciando distraídamente su dije– pero ahora tengo más de una preocupación de la cabeza

–¿Tiene que ver con el emisario de la Inquisición?

–No me sorprende que lo notes, Howard –se volvió mirándole de reojo– yo sé a que atenerme con él. Sin embargo, algo me dice que irá también tras mi novel protegido, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir

–Sin embargo, el muchacho es fuerte…ya ha capturado dos de las más fuertes cartas del juego

–De las más fuertes, pero aún siguen libres cartas peligrosísimas…estoy seguro de que espíritu cumplirá con su labor a cabalidad, por lo que lo dejaré a su cuidado…yo me encargaré del otro mago, y del emisario…que después de tanto tiempo, nos volvemos a ver…

El anciano mayordomo recogió entonces la bandeja con un gesto parsimonioso

–El mago Clow…¿tiene alguna relación con John Talbain Hawkenlye?

Todas las meditaciones del conde Bathory se detuvieron _ipso_ _facto_. Esa era una posibilidad que no había contemplado; Clow, John Talbain. Era un trato donde todos ganaban: Todos excepto él. ¿Sería posible que…?

–No se habría atrevido…–susurró, abandonando el salón con la frase inconclusa

---------

–No tenía idea de que el mocoso había heredado a Balmung…–habló para nadie Kero, sentando en una posición que sin duda pretendía ser meditabunda

El libro "The Clow" y las cartas pertenecientes a este juego, levitaron en torno a él. Y con un escalofrío, recordó como el dragón del viento por poco y despedaza a la carta clow del viento. Por supuesto, no olvidaba de dónde venían tanto la espada, como la carta del dragón, como la escalofriante figura junto al muchacho. Ahora comenzaba a entender su verdadero rol como guardián, su verdadero papel, no como el bonito figurín de la tapa del libro, sino como la bestia guardiana del libro.

Del otro libro, no sabía mucho. Sólo en una ocasión había visto a su creador, un sujeto venido de las tierras del oriente medieval, oscurecidas en la noche de los tiempos, que nunca se terminó de llevar con su amo. Era un mago con un poder vastísimo; pero tenía tanto dolor en el alma, tanto veneno en las venas, que tradujo esos sentimientos en cartas. Así nacieron cartas de las que sólo había escuchado hablar. La oscuridad, el espíritu…y una carta cuyo nombre, por más gracioso que sonara, era la muerte…

–Tenía que ser él, para crear semejantes cartas…

Volvió su vista preocupada al libro. Temía por su nueva ama; y ahora con mayor razón. La historia que revestía el libro prohibido estaba manchada de sangre desde sus albores; pero había una cosa que le preocupaba aún más: el guardián del libro…

–Yue tiene que venir pronto…sólo él recuerda quién es el guardián y cómo vencerlo…

Sin embargo, una sensación lo invadió como la sombra del atardecer. Mientras la luz se desvanecía, escuchó como una voz crecía en silencio, susurrando cosas que oídos castos jamás oyeron, y desearon jamás escuchar…es el sonido del horror, la sensación trepidante que invade cuando la pesadilla deja de serlo y camina por sí misma, dejándote indefenso ante el espejo que ninguno quiere observar…

–_Cerberus_…–susurró la voz con un gusto que fue incapaz de disimular, regodeándose en el miedo que exudaba cada fibra de aquel menudo ser– _Cerberus_…

–¿Quién es? Dé la cara! –respondió agresivamente el muñeco incorporándose

Pero una risa burlona fue lo único que obtuvo en contestación

–_Eres débil, guardián…¿por qué temes?_

–¡No temo absolutamente nada! –reiteró, dando la impresión de ser todo lo contrario

Un silencio momentáneo cortó aquella cadena de elucubraciones. De golpe, el mundo que rodeaba a Kero era una masa fusiforme, sin principio ni final; era una naturaleza muerta, con un atardecer perpetuo. Y una túnica gigantesca se alzó cual si fuera un obelisco sombrío

–Te conozco…–susurró Cerberus

–_Y desearás no haberlo hecho nunca, guardián…_–respondió entonces la sombra, mientras un ojo se abría, implacable, escrutando hasta casi atravesar el cuerpo material de Kero– _...porque yo soy la primera de las amenazas de Necron-omicon…_

–No…no puede ser…–respondió espantado–…¡¡NO!

–_Sin embargo, eres una criatura que no vale ni por el poco temor que puedo obtener de un mal llamado guardián del sol…_–habló entonces la monolítica figura– _por cuanto te exijo que me digas donde está la herencia de Balmung…_

---------

–¡¡DERECHA LI, DERECHA! –vociferó el profesor de educación física mientras el chino recibía el balón –¡¡HACIA LA BANDA!

El muchacho acabó lanzando un pase a cualquier parte.

–Diablos…–miró sus zapatos, como echándoles la culpa de su evidente falta de concentración

–¡¡LI! –espetó el maestro– ¡¡CONCENTRADO! ¡¿O ACASO PREFIERES LA BANCA!

No hubo respuesta. Había que contener la consecuencia de una jugada mal planeada. Pero su pensamiento voló mucho más lejos de aquella confrontación deportiva; lo poco que había leído del diario de los años oscuros, revelaba que jugar con los poderes del libro de los nombres muertos tenía un precio que iba más allá del dolor físico; incluso, iba más allá de la muerte misma. Era sentenciar la condena de su alma al peor de los suplicios.

Y en medio de tantas consideraciones…

–¡¡LI! ¡¡A LA BANCA, CON UN DEMONIO! –rugió el maestro, mientras el balón caía de la cara del muchacho.

Definitivamente, no era ni remotamente cerca, el mejor de sus días.

–Pobre…–rió un poco Eriol, observó desde su lugar

Sakura no entendió mucho de lo que dijo el inglés; en aquel momento, Tomoyo apareció de la nada con su teléfono celular

–Es Kero, Sakura –dijo hablando a su oído– y se oye bastante afanado

–_¡¡SAKURA! ¡TIENES QUE ALERTAR AL MOCOSO!_

–Kero, ¿qué pasa?

–_¡¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡¡DILE QUE…!_

Pero la voz de Kero se vio cortada por la caída del aparato. Lo único que escuchó Kero, fue un desgarrador grito

–¡¡UN MONSTRUO! –señaló Sakura, señalando hacia la nada. Y en efecto, no había nada allí…sin embargo Tomoyo nada más ver el punto que su compañera viese, rompió en desgarradores gritos también, mientras sus ojos se arrasaban. Una extraña atmósfera, fría y tenebrosa se apoderó de todo el campus escolar, donde el murmullo de las voces fue reemplazado por el eco implacable de los gritos y las súplicas, donde la pesadilla se escapó de su odre para azotar a cada muchacho en un delirio sin final.

Shaoran nada más sintió la presencia, se tomó los brazos y cayó postrado en una de sus rodillas. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar una energía tan hostil, tan vengativa…tan deseosa de sufrimiento, pero no para seguir sufriendo sino porque parecía disfrutarlo y profundamente…

–_La herencia de Balmung…al fin te he podido encontrar…_

–Tú…–susurró, postrado aún en tierra en medio de tan apocalíptico paisaje– ¿Qué es…lo que quieres?

–Para serte sincero…–respondió mientras su único ojo se fijaba en él–…te quiero ver derrotado…

El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero la carta no había jugado todavía; por lo que sumergió al muchacho en una tortura onírica de la que estaba convencido, no querría despertar…

–_Nunca…_–susurró, mientras el mundo presente se desvanecía

---------

–_¿Asustado, querido Shaoran? _–pudo escuchar la voz de su madre, tranquilizadora

–Un poco…–se escuchó responder, aflojando el agarre de sus manos–…estoy un poco asustado

Un poco de silencio cayó sobre la sala. Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, no estaba seguro de qué podría encontrar ahí afuera.

–_Te entiendo…_–fue lo único que dijo su madre. Y él, no muy proclive a las conversaciones con su progenitora, tampoco estaba muy seguro sobre el qué decir, así que abrió los ojos…

Para encontrarse con una ventana donde el sol no terminaba de ocultarse, pero tampoco se dejaba ver con claridad. Y bajo un cielo rojo sangre, se erigía la figura de su madre, ataviada con sus bien conocidos atuendos…dándole la espalda. Hizo el amago de hablarle, provocando que ella se volviera, sólo para ver…

Su rostro, inexistente, cubierto por cabello igualmente muerto. Del suelo, que de un momento a otro se tornó informe y laxo, surgió la capucha vacía y oscura, donde a pesar de que no se veía señal alguna de un rostro, se percibía el aura del disfrute casi morboso…

–_De aquí nunca lograrás salir…tus pesadillas serán tus carceleras por el resto de la eternidad… _–sin embargo, Shaoran con la visión de su "madre" había quedado como en choque. No reaccionaba. Ni siquiera parecía respirar.

Un minuto de silencio, que pareció prolongarse por la eternidad. La figura, divertida y extrañada, empleó una de sus manos para sujetar su quijada y hacer que lo viera directo…pero entonces el ojo del horror se contrajo de sorpresa, al contemplar que tras el paso de lágrimas cristalinas, un par de iris coloreados con el oro acrisolado y adornados con la frialdad de las estrellas en la bóveda del firmamento nocturno, lo contemplaban. La máxima expresión de la furia, la rabia, estaban desatándose dentro de aquel niño, que tomó su mano con fuerza sobrehumana y le retó…

–_Veremos quién es el que no desea despertar jamás…carta de las pesadillas…_

---------

–No puede ser cierto…–soltó Drake, completamente sorprendido y dejándose apoyar casi exclusivamente por su báculo–…carta estúpida, para qué jugar con eso…

Y no muy lejos de allí, John Talbain tembló al sentir aquella terrible presencia; la furia del portador del Necron-omicon se hacía sentir, sin embargo, había algo en él…algo tan macabro y sombrío, que hacía temblar sus huesos desde su propia médula…

---------

---------

Notas del autor: Estuvo bueno de vagar. El capítulo, una vez más, estuvo como un mes a la mitad, y hoy no teniendo nada mejor qué hacer, lo termino. Caray, cada vez estoy más flojo…espero, sin embargo, que las políticas de calidad sean buenas (porque entonces si me pegaré un tiro…). Incorporaré a esta querida historia la idea con la que pretendía crear una nueva, para darle un matiz un poco más…sangriento, macabro, loco inclusive. En fin, yo y mis ideas. Y espero me disculpen por lo cortito…pero con la mañita de los resúmenes ejecutivos, tienen los resultados. Escribo en corto.

Creo que algo se me va olvidando…

Pero claro; feliz año, gente. Que las bendiciones, bienaventuranzas y todo tipo de buenas cosas similares y conexas lleguen a ustedes. Espero que sea un año de profundas realizaciones y satisfacciones para ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

Lohengrin de Vangelis NightWalker.


End file.
